In the use of firearms, an area of concern, particularly in the military and law enforcement arenas, is the storage, accounting and control of ammunition. Most ammunition, whether military or civilian, is provided in cartons carried within an ammunition box. Many firearms, semi-automatic and automatic in particular, utilize magazines for supplying rounds to the chamber of a firearm. When the magazine is exhausted, it is removed from the firearm, and replaced with a charged magazine. Often, individuals will carry multiple magazines on their persons, typically in pockets or pouches affixed to a belt and the like. However, the ammunition must be moved from “loose” rounds, as supplied in ammunition boxes, to ammunition carried by a magazine.
For civilian individuals, magazines can be charged when desired, and carried on their person. However, for military, para-military and law enforcement individuals, the availability of a charged magazine is often critical. Additionally, the organization supporting these individuals is often required to control and account for all ammunition expenditures. Thus, the organization often does not dispense the magazines until just prior to deployment. Additionally, individuals may need more available magazines then they can carry, such as during a heavy firefight or long operation. In these instances, there is a need for large storage capacity of charged magazines. This is traditionally accomplished by storing them in boxes and the like in vehicles or an arms locker. The downside to storage boxes is that the magazines are difficult to access, have the potential to be damaged, and it is difficult to account for and easily determine how many magazines have been dispensed. In civilian use, magazines are typically stored in boxes, pouches, or simply left lying around.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for storing charged magazines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for storing charged magazines that protects the magazines and allows quick and easy access.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for storing charged magazines that can be employed in vehicles, arms lockers, rooms, etc.